


Whiskey's Wonder's

by paldinlover15



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (cuz why not), (i cant decide between shallura or lotura in general), F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Never - Freeform, Team Klance, but no actual smut, hunk angst, klance wedding, team punk, team shallura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 10:05:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14054550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paldinlover15/pseuds/paldinlover15
Summary: Hunk always had an eye for Pidge, and never thought she reciprocate those feelings.Until now.





	Whiskey's Wonder's

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy!!!

Hunk took the whiskey from the bartender, sliding her some cash.

He muttered a “Thanks Jessica,” before swiveling in the bar stool, surveying the large crowd. He fitted with his cufflinks, before taking the whiskey shot. The hot and prickly liquid trickle down his throat in one go.

He looked at the newly weds dancing at the center of the crowd, Lance and Keith. Even if it was untraditional, which is basically their whole relationship, they were doing the cha-cha, despite the song being “Don’t Stop Believing,” was playing. He watched as Lance moved gracefully and Keith stumbled, and they both laughed. He smiled for the couple, but he still felt empty.

Its been seven years since they got to Earth. Allura and Shiro’s relationship was so far ahead, the day they got to Earth, they got married. Their wedding was a year later, beautiful of course, but that’s when the self-doubt began. It wasn’t bad at first, just in the small corner of his head. Then Lance and Keith announced their relationship, it got worse. Of course, he was happy for them, but he fell into a small pit of depression. The couple got married, the pit deepened. And now, at the wedding alone, being their best man and bringing no date to the wedding, the pit hit rock bottom.

He swiveled around once more, placing the shot glass down, moving it to the bartender once more. She gave him a sympathetic smile, before speaking.  
“Sorry Hunk, Lance and Keith set a four-drink limit.”

He muttered an affirmative before spinning back to look at the husbands. They looked to him and gave him a matched set of sympathetic smiles. He never directly told them about his issue, but he knew they catched wind of it. Smart, setting the drink limit to limit himself from drinking himself into unconsciousness and forgetting the idea of finding love.

It wasn’t that he never had the thought of love and romance, quite the opposite. He’s seen a lot of women he’s liked, but either never made the move, or got shut down. He was going to start a thing with Shay, but he never really wanted her, it was just his second choice. And he wouldn’t let some one like Shay be a second choice, only a first. His first was one he knew he would never get.

Katie Holt. Pidge.

He couldn’t blame himself, or her. She was just amazing. Beautiful, tech-savvy, smart, the whole package. He’s hinted towards the both of them becoming a thing before, even asked her out to dinner before, but that resulted in her saying she already ate. She was always busy, or just plain oblivious to his attempts at either flirting (thanks, Lance) or asking out.

His train of thought was interrupted as the stool next to him was pulled out and a figure sat right next to him. He looked to his left, blushing as Pidge in her bridesmaid dress pulled up a stool and sat next to him, face heating up more as she rested her head on his shoulder.

“How’s it going?” she asked, all coming out in a slur. She looked up to him, sheepishly smiling, and his blush only intensified. He hoped she didn’t notice, before she spoke up.  
“Your cute when you blush,” she slurred, smiling and bopping his nose. She laughed as he blushed even more.

“Tipsy much?” he joked, to which she burst out laughing, confirming his suspicions of her being completely drunk.

“Hey, did you hang in my room?” She asked, looking to him.

“U-u- I- uh-“he sputtered, before she literally put a finger to his lips, silencing him and heating his cheeks up tenfold.

“Relax, we’re not getting married,” she said, and he blushed even more at the thought of that. “Yes or no.”

“Su-sure,” he responded. She got up, the dress basically hanging from her shoulders, and grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the doors.

He sneaked a glance to team Klance, and the both of them smiled for him and gave him thumbs up with, and he returned it with a sheepish smile, before continuing out the door, dragged by the hand by Pidge.

 

Hunk laughed as Pidge tried to enter her hotel room, sliding her card into the card hole repeatedly.

“Hunk, I think my card is broken,” she said frustratingly. “Fix it Huuunk.”

“Well, maybe you should put in your hotel card, not a Baskin Robins gift card.”

She looked dumbfounded, before looking down to the card. She fumbled for her glasses, putting them on and staring at the card. She sighed and tipped her head back, chuckling slightly as she placed the card into her pocket, and pulling out another card. She slid it into the card hole, the lights blinking green and the door unlocked.

Hunk entered the room with her, and she draped herself over the sofa. Hunk wavered, unsure of what to do before Pidge spoke up.

“Hunkkk, be my pillow.”

He blushed, before stuttering out, “W-what?”

“All the pillows her are scratchy,” she drunkenly explained. “And your super cuddly and soft.”

As he moved to the couch, he tried telling himself he was taking advantage of her. But the other part of him said that if she crossed the line and was waiting for him to as well, it was okay as long if he didn’t try anything.

He carefully sat next to her, careful not to do anything. She pulled him down next to her, his back to the cushions. He went carefully still and rigid, but she relaxed into his chest, resting her head into his stomach and curling up. He went stiff, before relaxing into her for.

She turned around and looked up, face-to-face with him, nose’s touching each other’s.

“Hey Hunk?” She asked, using his nose to push up her own glasses, turning his caramel skin to a tomato-red.

“Yeah?”

“I- um, uh,” she sputtered, her turn to blush nervously. “Can I tell you something?”

“Of course,” he responded.

She struggled to say something, blushing wildly. Not thinking, he laid his fingers on her cheek, looking fondly into her eyes.

“I trust you Pidge. You can say anything you need to, okay?” he asked, tilting her cheek up to face her.

As she sputtered, he recognized the fond and confused look in her eyes, desperation on her face, screaming “I can’t say what I need to.”

He pushed his doubts and fears aside, during forward, closing the short gap between them. His lips connected to hers, and after a state of shock, she relaxed into the kiss, pushing back into it. After the ten seconds of electricity, they pulled apart, staring into each other’s eyes.

“Are you drunk?” He asked, lowly and hopeful.

“Not anymore,” she responded, matching his pitch. “Are you?”

“No way,” he responded, closing the gap once more.

She got up, walking to her room dragging Hunk with her, smiling flirtily. Hunk smiled, before taking off his shoe and pulling off his sock, walking to the apartment door.

“Whatcha doing crazy?” She asked skeptically.

She smiled as Hunk tied the sock around the door handle, smiling lazily at her as she flowed her into the room.

“You know we have a ‘do not disturb’ hook?”

He pecked at her lips quickly, before closing the door behind them.

“It’s old fashioned.”

 

Lance and Keith grinned as they watched Hunk and Pidge basically inhale their breakfast hungrily.

“Soo,” Lance began, ready to pry into the relationship of the two. “What did you guys do last night?”

Keith chuckled, Lance as well, as the two blushed and looked away.

“Nice!” Keith and Lance simultaneously yelled, causing others to look warily at the two. They flushed embarrassingly, before Lance spoke quietly.

“Was it good?”

Hunk and Pidge groaned, as Keith and Lance chuckled, before Lance spoke up.

“Hey, another team to the mix,” he said looking to Keith, pecking his newly wed husband quickly on the lips, before turning to fist bump the new boyfriend and girlfriend. “Team Punk for the win!”

Hunk and Pidge chuckled, embarrassment waring off as they leaned against each other, Hunk pecking her quickly on her forehead as she snuggled against his chest.  
As Hunk looked down at his girlfriend, the pit of self-doubt was filled, overflowing with love and fondness for this girl.

And for once, after years of war and violence, Hunk knew, everything is going to be ok.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope yall liked, and also comment improvements and dis/likes if yall want.


End file.
